


Some Great Tragedy

by artist_artists



Series: Surprises 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once could be called a mistake, but twice makes this a <i>thing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Great Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to yesterday's ficlet, Foreplay, and I'm calling it the Surprises 'verse for now. Partially because even I don't know what's going on with it. Thanks for the unexpected response to that, by the way! I was quite... surprised. Heh

“I don’t see why this is so funny.” Kurt’s starting to think that agreeing to have dinner with Blaine and Sam was a really bad idea. He should have known they would only want to discuss Kurt’s ill-advised hook-up the night before.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine says, letting out a happy sigh. “It’s not that I think it’s funny.”

“I think it’s funny,” Sam cuts in.  
  


Blaine laughs. “I don’t think it’s funny, I think it’s...”

“Hilarious?” Kurt tries.

“Wonderful. I think it’s wonderful. Best birthday gift I got this year.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Really? Because it kind of sounded like Ian gave you the best birthday gift this morning.”

“Sam!” Blaine smacks his arm.

“What? We have really thin walls, dude.”  
  


Kurt groans. “There is no part of this conversation that I don’t hate.”

“We can talk about something else,” Blaine suggests. “Like how you slept with Sebastian last night.”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Kurt insists. “We were literally the only two single people you invited to your party. It was bound to happen.”

“I know. I was kind of hoping it would, actually,” Blaine says. “I’ve been telling him he should ask you out for weeks.”

Kurt’s eyes widen in shock. “What?! Why?”

Blaine shrugs. “I thought you guys would be good together. Clearly, I was right.”

“You were not right,” Kurt says. “We’re not good together. We’d have to be together to be good together. You realize he’s half in love with _you_ , right?”

“He’ll get over it,” Blaine replies, waving a hand dismissively.

“He was asking me what you were like in bed.”

“That’s disturbing,” Sam says.

“We really would not work as a couple,” Kurt continues. “That’s a horrible idea. Just because we’re apparently the only two single people you know, it doesn’t mean-”

“He’s being a little too defensive for someone who just had a meaningless hook-up, don’t you think?” Blaine says to Sam. “You can tell us about your feelings, Kurt. We won’t judge you!”

“Blaine won’t judge you,” Sam corrects him. “I might, a little.”

Kurt ignores him. “I don’t have _feelings_.”

  
“Are you a robot?” Sam asks. “Or a zombie? Or-”

“It was just sex,” Kurt continues, frustrated. It _was_ just sex. They had connected physically, but not mentally. It was fun while it was happening, but the only thing Kurt’s feeling now is embarrassment. He’s always a little embarrassed after a one night stand, but this is a whole new level of awkward. He and Sebastian slept together because of their mutual inability to get over Blaine, and now everyone knows, and no one is ever going to let Kurt live it down. “It’s over, it’s not happening again. Neither of us want it to! He didn’t even ask to exchange numbers before he kicked me out this morning.” Sebastian hadn’t been rude, exactly, but he’d left little room for argument when he said he had a lot to do and that Kurt should probably get going.

“I can give you his number,” Blaine offers.

“I don’t want it! I would have asked for it if I wanted it. And I promise you, I can find boyfriends on my own. Your meddling is entirely unnecessary.” Kurt takes a breath to calm himself. “Can we _please_ change the subject?”

Sam shoots Blaine a warning look, and Blaine sighs.

“Fine, we’ll talk about something else,” he says, then thinks for a moment. “Some of us are going to rush a show next week, if you want to come.”

Kurt starts to ask which show before he remembers that he’s mostly been avoiding Blaine’s friends because of Sebastian. After last night, continued avoidance is imperative. “If Sebastian is going to be there, this doesn’t count as changing the subject.”

Blaine just shrugs, feigning innocence. “I don’t know who’s going to be there. You’d have to ask Sebastian if you want to know if he’s going.”

Before Kurt can continue the argument, Sam speaks up. “So apparently my little brother has a girlfriend,” he says. “Crazy, right? He’s only 12!”

-

It’s hard sometimes, being friends with Blaine. Kurt can’t imagine his life without him, but there’s still tension sometimes. They fight a lot more often than they did while they were dating. Blaine’s a good friend, but he gets on Kurt’s nerves often, always convinced that he’s right. Sometimes, Kurt wonders if it’s only the small part of him that still hopes that they will find their way back together that keeps them on such friendly terms. It might be easier to get over Blaine if Kurt didn’t see him so often, but it’s a sacrifice Kurt is still unwilling to make. He shouldn’t have to make it, because he should be over this already. Blaine is over it, after all. Blaine doesn’t need him as a boyfriend anymore, or even as a best friend. Those roles are filled. Kurt is the one who ended their relationship, and he doesn’t even regret it, but watching Blaine move on is painful. He’s not sure why moving on has been such a chore for him.

He’s also not sure why it hurt so much to be unceremoniously dismissed from Sebastian’s apartment this morning.

-

Kurt spends the week turning down Blaine’s repeated offers to come see a show on Saturday, but he ends up there anyway, which doesn’t surprise either of them. It’s also not surprising that Sebastian’s there. Kurt had been expecting that, with Blaine being so insistent.

  
They’re a group of six, so it’s not hard to avoid directly engaging with Sebastian as they wait in line for tickets and then spend the morning having brunch and shopping while they wait for their matinee. Kurt ends up sitting between Blaine and Sebastian at the show and spends the first act shrinking away from both of them, wondering why he couldn’t keep himself away from this misery today.

It’s easier once the intermission starts. Sebastian mutters a rude but not untrue comment about the lead actor from behind Kurt as they head to the lobby, and Kurt can’t stop a snort of laughter from escaping. Sebastian doesn’t say anything else, but there’s a small smile on his face when he walks past Kurt a moment later on his way to the bar, and after that, the tension between them lessens. Kurt’s pretty sure that Sebastian tripping over Kurt as he tries to get back into his seat isn’t entirely an accident, but he doesn’t mind, because that helps, too, and the second act is a lot more enjoyable once Kurt allows himself to relax, spread his legs a little, and use at least one of his armrests.

He hadn’t been planning on having dinner with everyone afterward, but he finds himself agreeing after Sebastian does. Kurt doesn’t have to look at Blaine to know that the news pleases him, so he sneaks a look at Sebastian, instead. He’s not sure what he’s hoping to see, but Sebastian’s expression is unreadable, anyway. He takes the seat next to Kurt at the restaurant, though, and the table is cramped enough to pretend that the constant brushing of their legs together is accidental, but they’ve both given up pretense by the time the group leaves the restaurant, splitting up to take different subways. By unspoken agreement, Kurt follows Sebastian instead of heading to his own apartment.

It’s different with both of them sober. Last week had been playful, but everything feels more intense tonight. There’s nothing they can blame this on except mutual loneliness and desperation, and when Sebastian’s got him on his hands and knees as he fucks him, Kurt finds himself wondering if he’s thinking about Blaine.

He can’t stop himself from asking about it after as they’re lying in bed. It’s a strange way to break the silence, but Sebastian just laughs and shakes his head.

“I think you must be mistaking me for some sort of lovelorn idiot,” he says. “Like yourself, maybe?”

“I wasn’t thinking of Blaine,” Kurt replies, though he’s not sure if thinking about whether or not Sebastian was thinking about Blaine counts.

“Good. There’s no need to be melodramatic. It’s sex, let’s not make it into some great tragedy.” Sebastian pauses for a moment. “It’s not like I could pretend you’re Blaine, anyway,” he continues, poking at Kurt’s bare calf with one of his toes. “You don’t have the ass.”

“My ass is fine!”

Sebastian’s grin is teasing. “It’s not the worst ass I’ve ever seen, no.”

“You haven’t even seen Blaine’s,” Kurt points out. “Maybe he just chooses pants that really enhance everything, and the real thing is underwhelming.”

“Well, I know that’s not true, because you spent a good amount of time last week talking about his ass. Clearly, it left an impression on you.”

“To be fair, it was my first ass, so I think it would have left an impression no matter what it looked like,” Kurt replies.

Sebastian snorts at Kurt’s choice of words, but he doesn’t reply. The room is silent for a few minutes as they lie together, and Kurt’s eyes drift from Sebastian’s face downward. Kurt had pulled a sheet around himself after they’d finished, feeling a little too exposed, but Sebastian’s still lying on top of the covers fully naked. Kurt hadn’t thought much about Sebastian’s looks before last Saturday, which is surprising, now that Kurt’s seen his body so intimately. Sebastian’s gorgeous from head to toe, and Kurt gets a little lost in the view, becoming fixated on Sebastian’s soft cock, wondering how long it would take him to get Sebastian hard again if he crawled across the bed and sucked it into his mouth.

“How come you never asked Blaine out again after you dumped him?” Sebastian asks, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. “I mean, before Ian. If you wanted him back, it’s not like he wouldn’t have said yes.”

Kurt’s quiet for a moment, surprised by the question. “I’m not sure I ever really wanted him back,” he says finally. “I think I’m just emotionally stunted or something, and I don’t know how to get over a break-up like a normal person.”

“Or maybe you just don’t like admitting that you’re wrong.”

Kurt smiles. “That’s true, too. But I don’t think it’s the problem in that particular case.” Kurt considers taking advantage of the serious moment to ask a question of his own, about Blaine and why Sebastian likes him so much despite his general distaste for love and relationships, but before he can say anything, Sebastian’s getting up from the bed.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says, heading over to his dresser to grab a fresh pair of boxers. “You can stay over, if you want.”

Kurt shouldn’t stay. There’s no way to explain this away. It’s still early, he hasn’t been drinking, and there’s no logical reason for him to stay here. Sleeping with Sebastian once could be called a mistake, but twice makes it a _thing_ , and staying over will make it worse.

None of those things stop him from saying yes.

Sebastian smirks, and Kurt can tell it’s the answer he wanted. “I figured I wore you out so much you wouldn’t want to make the long journey back to your hovel in Brooklyn.”

“It has nothing to do with your imagined bedroom prowess and everything to do with the fact that you have a beautiful bathtub in this apartment that you have never paid a dime of your own money for,” Kurt says, feeling a little relieved that they’re back to this again. He may be curious about Sebastian, but this is much more comfortable. “Some of us have to live with just a shower stall. I haven’t had a bath in months.”

“You really do make everything into a tragedy,” Sebastian remarks as he exits the bedroom, shaking his head.

Kurt sighs and looks up at the ceiling, already thinking about how much he’s going to regret his decision to stay here. “Just one of my many talents,” he mutters to the empty room.


End file.
